Broken and Scarred
by Xx.Fairy.Kisses.xX
Summary: 'It was a warm and sticky night. Cloudy but no wind. Heavy thuds came from his bedroom. I opened the door and a war began inside of me. One side fighing for me to run. The other, to scream.' Bella's heart is broken and someone else is there to pick it up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is one of my takes on the whole Edward-breaks-Bella's-heart-and-Emmett-is-there-to-pick-up-the-peices story. Set after new moon before eclipse. a special thanks to Kri5ti. she encouraged me to pull this story from my files and post it on FF.** I really hope you like it :)**  
><strong>

**Love Amy xo**

Freedom_**  
><strong>_

_Bella POV_

I hugged my knees to my chest as I sat on the hotel bed remembering the night that changed my life forever. It was a Friday, lunchtime. It was warm and sticky but cloudy, there was no wind at all. I could hear heavy thuds coming from one of the bedrooms upstairs and my first thought was Emmett.

Three Months Earlier

_It was the start of the holidays and I had just arrived from Phoenix after being there for the past week. I wanted to surprise Edward so I crept up the stairs in his house as quiet as I could. I was getting pretty good at it lately. I loved the hallways on the third floor, Edward's floor. They were painted this amazing white that always filled me with a happy, pure feeling. But right now the white wasn't calming, I knew something wasn't right._

_I could still hear the upbeat music and the thudding of wood against wood, but it wasn't coming from Emmett's room. It was coming from the room in front of me. I opened his door and nearly screamed at the scene in front of me. Clothes were strewn everywhere and the curtains where mangled. All over the floor books and CDs had fallen because of the broken shelves. But the worst was yet to come._

_Edward was a tangled mess with his blanket wrapped around him as well as the person I would have least expected. Rosalie._

"_Oh my God, Bella!" He screamed at me wrapping the blanket around Rosalie and himself. "What are you doing here? Weren't you in Phoenix with your mum?"_

"_I was but I got home early to see you." I whispered with a lump in my throat and tears in my eyes._

"_Bella it's not what you think." Edward started but I cut him off._

"_Right now Edward I don't know what to think, but I do know what I see, and I see a traitor that I thought loved me." Still I whispered for fear of throwing up. I turned and started to walk out of the room but He grabbed my hand to stop me._

"_Bella please I don't..." He started but I cut him off again. The anger started to boil in my blood and I could feel the sadness and sickening wash away as I realised what I really was to him. A puppet._

"_Let go of me now! So help me if you don't let me go I will scream and everyone will hear. I hope you die in hell." I screamed and pulled my arm from his grasp._

_I ran as fast as I could down the stairs which was fast since my clumsiness was less now. Again I was stopped by Edward who now had his boxers on._

"_Bella please listen. I was with Rosalie only because I can't do that with you my love. I can't do it or else I would hurt you, you know that just as much as I do. I love you so much Bella and I don't want to see you get hurt. I would love to make love to you but I can't or else I would hurt you and regret it for the rest of my existence"_

"_Then you could've changed me!"_

"_I don't want to take away your soul Bell, no Vampire has a soul, and you would be different, no more blush no more heart beat."_

_I let him finish this time because no matter how angry I was now, a Vampires voice was rather calming. But only calming for a short time it was and I could feel the rage bubbling up again and I had to focus on the floor so that the red behind my eyes didn't blind me and the shaking of my body didn't send me to the ground. I could feel tears in my eyes but they weren't because of him. They threatened to fall but I held them back unlocking a new strength within me I never knew I had. I clamed myself and looked into his eyes reading to give him my all._

"_Edward everyone has a soul, the one thing you're missing out on is heart. When you started whatever you're doing, did you ever think of the repercussions? Think about how this would make your family feel if they found out, my feelings and Emmet's as well. You both have no heart left in you. You both are going to hell." I said. I took in his expression for a second and saw the shock and hurt in his eyes but I couldn't think about his feelings, it was my time now. I pushed on when he started to talk._

"_Nothing you say now will ever make anything right. You did this to me once but now I realise that it's not me who wasn't good enough, it was you. It is over. And Rosalie I know you can hear me so listen close. If I find out that Emmet doesn't know about what has been going on you will regret the day you ever crossed me. I may be human but I have my ways." I turned my attention back onto Edward. "I am leaving now. I will have someone come and pick up all of my things and I know what I have here so don't get any ideas. Don't come after me Edward because I don't want you. I'm gone and there is no running back this time."_

_I walked over to the chair in the living area that I had put my bag down onto. I nearly forgot it in all of my anger. Edward stood still in place with shock and hurt all over his face._

"_Go run to little miss perfect Eddie and tell her how much you love her because no one will be able to love you anymore. I hope you fester." I turned around and took two steps before he said my name._

"_Bella..." I pushed my finger to his lips._

"_Hush Edward, It will be as If I never existed." And just as he once did, I kissed his forehead. But this time I had no intention to go running back to him._

I pulled myself back to the present and then dove into the next memory of that day when I had to face my dad and discuss what I needed to do.

_I had gone to Port Angeles to get some essentials. I bought a new phone and a new car with the money I had saved up from letting the Cullen's buy me everything and dipped into my college fund. To my surprise it barley made a dent in the account. Phil must have been making some serious mulla so that mum could put all that into my account._

_I had exchanged my Chevy for a lovely new Black Mazda MX5 convertible and I must say I have never felt so free than I did after I felt the wind through my hair as I drove from Port Angeles with the top down on my car and a new life in tow. _

_I exchanged my contacts from my daggy old phone to my new Samsung Galaxy smart phone. It gave me a slight sense of security knowing that I could only call people and they couldn't call me back unless I unblocked my phone or gave them my number. I called Jake first. It rang and rang but he didn't pick up. I heard his voicemail pick up and I left him a message._

"_Hey Jake, I'm in forks now I decided to come early, by the way I left Edward and am on my way home, and when I say left Edward I mean left for good. Call me as soon as you get this or after you have finished your patrol. We need to talk. Make sure that you save this number it's new, but don't memorise it, that could be bad. See ya dude." I smiled to myself as I hung up the phone. I could just imagine the way Jake's face would light up when he got this message._

_I got home and opened the front door with my key. I sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It said that it was around 4:30 so I trudged up the stairs and unpacked my bags that I nearly left in the truck at the dealership. I was so on edge that my hands were shaking and then my stomach rumbled reminding me that I hadn't eaten since I left Phoenix._

_I grabbed my phone of my bedside table and walked back down stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and there were only a few beers in the door and leftover pizza. Dad had probably been eating at the diner for the last two weeks. I ran back upstairs and grabbed my keys so I could go to the shops, as I closed the front door I made a mental note to have a chat with Charlie about his health._

_I was out for about an hour getting everything we would need for the next few days and for tonight pasta, salad, bread, milk, breakfast bars and a good few steaks. In the middle of my spree Jake called my new cell and I answered without hesitation._

"_Hey Jakey, how's it?" I said in the most chipper voice I could muster although my insides were killing me from the realisation that I had lost Edward._

"_Hey Bells, how are you? Are you ok? Are you still in Forks? Where are you? At home? Can I come over? Is your dad there?" I cut him off before he passed out from talking so fast._

"_Jake I'm fine, just hurting a little. I'm doing some grocery shopping. I came home to find empty cupboards and a bare fridge. I'll be home in about half an hour meet me there. You can stay for dinner, tell the pack to come as well and Billy and Emily and even Sue. I need to be with family right now." I sighed into the phone._

"_I wish I could be there with you Bella. Are you going to be ok?" He asked worry laced in his voice._

"_I'll be fine. It's good to hear from you Jake I'll see you tonight." I said._

"_You too Bell's see ya soon." And then I hung up. I sighed and kept on shopping._

_Most of the drive home I was listening to crappy love songs and cried as I felt my old wounds tear open again though this time they weren't as bad. I was grateful for that, maybe I could heal this time without running back to him._

_It was nearly six when I got home and Jake and Charlie still weren't here so I unpacked everything out of the car and into their respectful places in the kitchen then started on dinner. I was going to make a lot more than I usually did and I was worried I didn't have enough._

_I had to get started though or else we would be eating at midnight. I grabbed the sticks of bread and started cutting them into bite size pieces. I cut up some carrots, celery and capsicum then put them on a platter with some dips in the middle of them._

_I had a range of things to eat. Pasta, potato bake, roast meat and some bread buns, meat patties and salad so the boys could have hamburgers if they wanted._

_It was around quarter past six when Jake walked through the doors he obviously heard me in the kitchen so he walked straight in and pulled me into a tight hug. I griped his shirt tightly on his back because I didn't want to cry, I knew I shouldn't, but I did._

"_Oh Bella." Jake said as the first sobs raked through my body. We stayed in the middle of the kitchen just holding each other for what felt like an eternity. My tears stopped flowing and my body became still as I calmed down. I felt much better._

"_I'm going to be alright Jake. This time I'm going to be alright." I said and then looked up to his face. His eyes shone and his face was glowing but you could see the worry just under the surface._

"_And I'll be there for you every second of the way." He said then released me from my hug and started helping with dinner._

_Charlie arrived home fifteen minutes later and ran inside the house frantically looking for the owner of the new car parked in our driveway. He paced into the kitchen and as soon as he saw me shock crossed his face then he pulled me into one of the tightest hugs I had ever gotten from my dad._

"_I'm glad your back Bells. Everything ok? How was the trip?" then he spotted Jake and gave his hand a shake. Dad stood in the kitchen and listened to everything I had to say. I told him why I had a new car and I gave him my new number. I told him why we had so much food also and his face seemed to light up just a bit when I said Sue' name. After I was finished he went to sit in front of the T.V. putting on an old basketball game._

_The rest of the pack along with Sue, Billy and Emily came about half an hour later and by that time the food was cooked. The pack and Emily knew everything Jake knew and Emily was the first to hug me and ask if I was ok. I said I was fine and then her and I finished on the preparation then set it all on the table._

_It was a nice night. Everyone was happy and absolutely full. Everyone was out of the house by eleven o'clock and Jake had promised to come up to my room later to see if I was ok. I said goodnight to dad, had a shower then put my clothes on and opened the window so Jake could get in. _

_He came up minutes after and climbed into bed with me and I didn't really care, just for tonight. I didn't have any night mares that night and I welcomed sleep with open arms._

That was a hard but fond memory. I remember days later that Jake was no longer in love with me. He imprinted on a lovely girl called Allira as we were walking on first beach. She turned out to be Emily's fifteen year old younger sister visiting while she was on school holidays.

I cried that night but held my tears back until I got home. I was truly happy for Jake and Allira she seemed like a lovely girl and she was pretty too.

I sat all of my exams and tests in the holidays and graduated early because I need to get out of Forks. I knew at the time it would break my dad's heart but he was doing ok now. I often saw the look on his face in my head though when I told him I was leaving.

_It was a warm day today and the sun was out. God was obviously on my side because this way I could leave and not be disturbed by the Vampires. They had tried contacting me and all but I refused to talk to them because all it did was break my heart._

_I had all of my stuff packed in boxes and bags as I waited for Charlie. He arrived home and he helped me pack all that I could into my car. He smiled at me then sighed._

"_Are you sure you want to do this Bells?" He looked at me pleadingly, begging me with his eyes to stay._

_I sighed. "I will call everyday and give you updates. I'll be fine I promise you." I said._

"_Alright, well then at least tell me roughly what you will be up to."_

"_Well I'm going to go down south might spend some time in New York. Then I'll just go where ever by the end of the year I will be back here and ready to go to college. I'm going to be fine dad." I said and then hugged him again._

_Just as I was about to get into the car Jacob pulled onto the street. I shut my door and waited for him to get out. He was alone so he walked up to me and gave me a big hug._

"_My dad told me you where leaving. Take care of yourself Bella. Call me if you need." He said then gave me a squeeze and let me go._

"_I'm going miss you heaps" I said._

_I opened my door and sat in the driver's seat. The car started with a healthy rev and I backed out of the drive way watching my dad and my best friend wave me good bye._

_As I left Forks I could feel it. The first time I'd felt it in a long time. Freedom._

That was over three months ago. Now I just sit in my hotel room at the New York palace wondering what my next move would be. I had thought about killing myself, but he obviously wasn't worth my life. I thought about going to the Volturi and asking them to change me but for one I didn't know where they resided and two they could snap my neck in a heartbeat.

My thoughts were interrupted though by three loud knocks on the door. I unfolded my legs from my body and got of the bed ready to tell who ever was at the door to bugger of. I looked through the peep hole but no one was there so I unchained the door and opened it with a whoosh sucking a deep breath in ready to yell at who ever person was out there. The thing was though there wasn't anyone there.

I sighed and shut my eyes, turning around. 'I think I may be going crazy' I thought to myself. Then as soon as I opened my eyes I knew I was going crazy. The one person I never thought I would see in a million years stood in front of me blocking my bed.

"Hello Bella." His southern accent and killer smile melting me from the inside out even though every part of my body told me to run.

His name came out of my chest as a whisper but screamed around the room like a thousand pieces of shattered glass.

"Jasper?"

**A/N: Ok guys I hope you like it. It just popped into my head one afternoon and I think it is pretty good. This is supposed to be a prologue but became a bit too long to be one so yeah. I wanted to make Bella look really strong and into getting her life back at the start but I kind of changed it a bit and she ended up breaking down a bit. To be honest I do kind of hate the whole Canon pairings sitch so I am doing and Emmett/Bella one. I really hope you like it.**

**Amy :)**

**Word count: 3,570  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Broken and Scarred**_

**A/N I am so glad you liked the first chapter. I am so excited about this story, I'll keep you on the edge of your seat and begging for more :) HOPE YOU LIKE!**

**Love Amy xoxo**

_Bella POV_

_I must be going crazy. This can't be happening. And even if one of them did come back, why him? How could he even be in the same room as me! I'm dead for sure! _These where the thoughts running through my head the second his name came out of my mouth. I was against the bed post and I had to grab it to stop myself from falling. He took one step toward me and my instinct took over as I flew across the bed.

He stood up straight and smiled but stayed where he was. He looked around for a second then walked over to a stool against the wall. I searched for signs that he might hurt me but was completely taken aback by what I found. Jasper was breathing nice even breaths, he wasn't ridged like he once was when I was around him and most surprising of all, his eyes where the most beautiful, swirling pool of gold.

I relaxed a little coming to terms with the fact that it was Jasper and that no matter how little time we had spent together when I was with _him_, he was still like a brother to me. I moved to the middle of the bed and sat crossed legged, looking at Jasper. It took me a moment to find my voice through all of the mess in my head.

"Is this a dream?" I whispered. He let out a short melodic chuckle and rose of his seat, walking slowly toward me. He settled down on the end of the bed, facing me with his back against the post, and sat crossed legged putting his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand.

"No Bella this isn't a dream." He said. "How are you doing?"

I just stared for a while, at everything in the room except for his face. I knew that if I looked at him I would burst out crying. I avoided the question by asking him one.

"How are you here Jasper?" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"How did you find me?"

"It was easy enough. Alice divorced me soon after you left, said that my blood lust was out of control."

"You and Ali got divorced?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah we did. After you left everyone separated. Emmett went to Mexico on some chase for a way to get high or something and Esme and Carlisle went to their home in Boston. Alice went to Paris and Edward and Rosalie went missing."

"That son-of-a-bitch" I whispered.

"I feel like I never really got to know you for you only what Alice would tell me about you. So I decided to come and find you. I knew you would be miserbale so I called Peter and Charlotte, my real family from back in the time I was with Maria. Alice followed me because she didn't want to be alone but she devorced me and left for paris after an... Incident.

"While we were tracking you with Peter and Char there was a young lady that tried to kill herself with a glass bottle in one of the back ally's in Seattle, I almost drained her but Char and Peter helped me to stop. She is now part of our family. She has the gift of finding those who are being searched for, kind of like an internal GPS, that's how we found you in half the time we should have."

"Sounds interesting. Please continue." I said as he paused.

"Anyway, the bad thing was Alice wasn't there when it happened and when she saw my eyes she blew a gasket. She already had the divorce papers set out and left without listening to me. I knew she had them ready ever since your party, I knew we wouldn't last long. It was a wonder how she stayed with me that long." He had a sad look in his eyes I knew he was remorseful but it wasn't his fault.

"Jasper, it wasn't your fault." I said.

"What do you mean? Of course it was my fault." He hushed.

"No it wasn't, especially on my birthday. There were other vampires there when I got that paper-cut, bloodlust is an emotion and you're an empath Jasper, it wasn't your fault. Plus that stupid idiot threw me into the glass bowl and he was my singer. You had no chance at all. I definitely wasn't your fault." I said.

"What about the girl in the ally? There was only Charlotte and Peter with me." He said.

"She tried to kill herself right? There would have been way more blood there then at my party. Jasper it's not your fault and if it makes any difference I forgive you. I never blamed you." He smiled.

"Thanks Bella. So I have a proposal for you." He finished.

"You do, do you?" I asked quizzically.

"I do. Come and live with Char, Peter, Mia and I. We'll take good care of I promise." He blurted out.

It took me a second to grasp this whole concept. He wants me to move in with him and people I have never met before. One of them a Newborn and the other two are on the standard Vampire diet.

"I can't." I said flatly. He looked taken aback.

"Why not? We all discussed it and it was unanimous. You have to come and live with us." He said crossing his arms.

"Jasper, have you forgotten who I am? Klutzy and uncoordinated, home-wrecking, human, Isabella Swan." I said emphasising 'human'.

"Ok first of all Bella you are not a home wrecker in any way at all and second I have a way of fixing your klutzy human situation." He explained. I gasped.

"Are you going to change me?" My eyes started to water as I looked into his.

"Is that what you want?" He near on whispered. I jumped across the bed and hugged him hard.

"That is exactly what I want." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?" His voice was muffled in my hair.

"Now?" I asked as I pushed back to look at his face. Jasper took me by surprise though and picked me up and lay me down on the bed.

"Now" He breathed and he bit into my neck.

**A/N Exciting hey! review me! Good? Bad? Terrible? Please tell me I'm desperate!**

**xx Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Next chapter is here! I hope you like it :)**

**A big thank you to: gaaragirl202, gloriakazama and ccgnme for your lovely reviews.**

**And to jessa76: Yes Jasper is just her brother :) **

**Lots of happy rainbows!**

**Amy xoxo**

_Bella's POV_

My whole body burned the second he bit me and then I blacked out and my body became paralysed. The burning went straight to my heart and then my toes and hands became tingly, like a million butterflies here tickling my feet and hands. Soon I was tickling all over, it was torture. Edward said when he changed he felt like he was on fire, so when Jasper bit my neck I certainly didn't expect to be tickled.

I lost track of time at some point, the tickling becoming unbearable, and I ended up blacking out. I don't know how long I was out for but the sound of my erratic heartbeat woke me from my comatose state, but I was very confused. My heart was beating a million miles per hour and getting faster with every breath I was taking and then it just stopped.

I opened my eyes and I couldn't see a thing. Bright florescent lights flooded my senses and I started to panic. _Who am I? I what is my name? Where am I?_ I couldn't remember who I was. _I remember a room high up in the sky, like a bird that watches everyone from their nests in the tree. I remember a boy with copper hair coming to help me. He bit me. He BIT me!_

The light started to fade and I could hear someone calling out to someone.

"Bella? Bella! Bells wake up!" They were screaming. They were on top of me and then I saw him. The boy with copper hair.

And so I screamed.

"!" My scream pierced even my ears as I pushed the boy off of me. To my surprise he went flying into the wall across from me, nearly taking it down. I was finally aware of where I was, in the room of the big hotel.

"Ugh." The boy groaned as he stood up. I was tucked into the sheets of the bed in the centre of the room so I pushed aside and stood up on the mattress.

"Don't come anywhere near me or I'll, I'll... Push you again." I said finishing lamely.

"What is wrong with you girl? Do you seriously not remember me?" He asked confused and rubbing his head. I slumped onto the bed.

"I don't even remember my own name so how do expect me to know your?" I said defeated.

"Well this was unexpected. You name is Isabella Marie Swan. Do you remember anything now?" He asked. Isabella Marie Swan. What a name.

"Are you sure that's my name?" I questioned.

"I'm absolutely positive, ma'am."He replied.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Jasper, Ma'am." He answered.

"Are we a... um... couple Jasper?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Oh, God no Bella, we are just really good friends." He said.

"Ok good." I breathed out.

"So... How old am I and where are we?" I asked looking around.

"We are at the New York Palace and you, my dear, are eighteen years young." He answered in an accent.

"I'm so old." I said under my breath.

"You really don't remember a thing, do you Bella?" He near whispered. "Look, I'm going to explain what has happened to you over the last few years, but you have to keep an open mind ok or else it will get really confusing. Do you promise to not freak out?" He asked stretching out his hand. I took it and shook it, how weird could it get?

"Well first of, you and me, we're Vampires." He said straight of the bat.

"You're fucking kidding me!" I screamed flailing my arms

"You promised not to freak out on me!" He shouted

"I'm not freaking out! Who's freaking out? I am NOT freaking out!" I shouted jumping up than falling flat on my back.

"I know it's a lot to take in now but it will all be ok. Let me explain." He soothed. Then he jumped into my life story, or all that he knew I guess. I was going to live with my dad, Charlie, after my mum, Renee, married my step-dad Phil the minor league baseball player. We moved to forks and I met the Cullen's who are all Vampires and Edward was my cheating Vampire boyfriend who fucked his brother's girlfriend who is also his sister. I left town in search of myself and then Jasper found me here miserable and so he changed me so that I could go and live with him and his other family of Vampires. Well that is a lot to take in.

"Did you get that Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah. I remember my Mum and Dad and Phil but I don't remember anything after I drive into the car park on the first day of school. The most I remember are eyes. Golden then Topaz then Bronze then Black. I am so confused." I take a breath. "So I am a Newborn, right?

"You sure are." He said.

"Jasper, how where you changed?" I asked.

"Um... Well I was changed during the Civil War by a Vampire named Maria. It was a terrible time back then. That's how I met Char and Peter. Maria was creating an army of vampires so that she could get vengeance on another coven that had killed her partner. Alice found me when I left the army and together we found the Cullen's."

"So Alice is your wife?" I asked confused sitting up on the bed.

"No Alice and I got divorced after your birthday, remember? We weren't mates anyway so it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would." He said with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Jasper, she must have meant a lot to you." I said as I scooted closer to him.

"It's ok it wasn't your fault. Anyway we should get going the family will be waiting for you." He started getting of the bed. I stayed sitting there until Jasper looked at me.

"Shouldn't I feed or suck or something like that before we go?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh Bella, I'm so sorry I forgot. Your throat must be burning so much." He said walking back to the bed.

"Actually I'm not really that thirsty and my throat is only a bit tingly." I said smiling.

"Wow. That's just... Wow. Can you smell them?" He said with eager eyes.

"Smell who?" I asked confused.

"The Humans." He stated. I closed my eye and concentrated on my new sense of smell and listened to the beating hearts of the sleeping humans in the rooms throughout the hotel. Then I smelt it, that salty mouth watering scent like a good cut of roast lamb, just oozing and rich and moist.

"I can smell them. It's amazing they smell so good." I said. Then I realised I was talking about living breathing humans, people with families and jobs and things to live for. "Jasper, I don't want to drink from humans, I'm not that kind of person... err... Vampire."

"I know a way you can still drink human blood and not feel guilty for it." He said.

"Oh yeah. How?" I challenged.

"It a method called selective drinking. You only drink when you feel hungry and only from humans who are really shady, like rapists or murderers. That way you can enjoy human blood without the guilt."

"Well I'm not really thirsty right now so I guess we should go and find your family." I said going to pack my suite case. Jasper grabbed my wrist and I turned to look at him.

"You not thirsty? At all? You don't just want to go next door and rip those human's throats out?" I shook my head at him. "Tell me about you transformation Bella. Did I tell you about my power? I'm an empath, I can feel other people's emotions and when you were transforming your emotions where rather different from the normal feelings of a Vampire change. You seemed almost as if you were being tickled but you hated it."

"Isn't that how the change is supposed to feel?" I asked.

"No, in rare cases maybe but, the normal human will feel like every inch of their body is on fire during their transformation." He said, stumped.

"Well you did say I was clumsy as a human, always getting bruises and cuts, yes? Well maybe it has something to do with my high tolerance to pain and that was magnified as I started to change. Besides I felt like I was on fire for a little bit at the start and the tickling was torture but more like pins and needles like being numb and sore at the same time, like when you sit cross-legged for too long and your legs fall to sleep and when you move again they really hurt. You know the feeling?" I finished

"No I don't Bella. I have been a Vampire for too long." He smiled.

"Oh, right" I said shyly. Jasper shifted on the bed and I could hear something in his back pocket vibrate then stop. He pulled out his iPhone and tapped a few buttons on the screen.

"That was Peter. His text says that they are going to hunt in Detroit on their way back to Seattle and meet us there. Did you know that Detroit has the highest violent crimes rate in the whole of USA?"

"No I did not. But it sounds like an amazing place to live for selective drinkers." I said raising my eyebrows at him while I packed the last of my clothes in my bag.

"So she does have some sort of blood appeal. I know what you're thinking, and as much as I want to drop everything and just live there, we can't because we have plans. We can stop there for a snack though. If you want." He smirked.

"Oh I want." I said with a menacing smile. "So what plans do you have for us, Mr... umm."

"Whitlock." He offered.

"Whitlock? When did you have that name?" I questioned.

"Since I was a baby Ms Swan." He answered.

"So that's your human name, hey? Sound so you. Major Jasper Whitlock. Has a ring to it." I said smiling. He looked a bit shocked. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, fine. It's just been a while since anyone called me that, that's all. You seem very different from the human Bella you know?" He stated.

"Do I? Oh well I like this me. We should get going, I'm sorta getting hungry now." I grabbed my back pack, looked inside and found a set of keys, a key card for the hotel, a brush, my iPhone and some lip gloss and makeup.

"Cool, I have a MX 5 and an iPhone. I must be rich." I Joked.

"Well you're pretty well of." Jasper confirmed.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Your Mum and Phil and your dad have been putting heaps into your college fund. I kinda peaked to see if you'd used it. Turns out you have accumulated nearly two million since you where a baby."

Wow. That's a lot of money to earn from a Minor League baseball player, a small town Sheriff and a woman who decides she needs a new hobby every ten seconds. Unless...

"You said that Edward was really over protective right? Do you suppose he could have had money deposited into my account when we were a couple?" I looked at him.

"I suppose so, but I'm pretty sure you never gave him your account number. Um... Bella? I don't mean to be rude but we really have to leave soon or else someone is going to notice."

"What do you mean notice? What are they going to notice?"

"You haven't payed the bill since you started transforming." Jasper stated.

"So, you said three days right? Three days for the transformation to be complete?" He just shook his head.

"Oh. Well how long then?" I asked.

"Your transformation Bella took fourteen days to complete." He smiled at me. I just stared back and then the one word I had been thinking over and over escaped my mouth.

"Fuck"

**A/N So what do you think guys? Big thanks to everyone who is reading and if you do read please review, even just a :) or :( face will be amazeballs!**

**Stay in school!**

**Amy xx**


End file.
